iGot a crazy feeling
by JELLY BEANNIE
Summary: it's a story about an unusual development between Sam and Freddie and to think of the crazy twist adding up a sudden love triangle with Carly. Will this two manage to survive all of this? or just give up and become total stranger? SEDDIE story updated!
1. Chapter 1 iStart Falling In Love

**Me: . so nervous! This is my first story in this account! – (If you're asking why in this account … it's because I accidentally forgot my password! T^T) And I decided to post this iCarly story since I'm really depressed because I can't watch the latest episodes anymore … T^T**

**Carly: Too bad …**

**Me: Yeah … wait – Carly Shay?**

**Carly: Yup! And I'm with Sam and Freddie**

**Sam: Yeah! We're here, both Freddork and me since it's all about us right?**

**Me: Yup! So can you guys help me starting up with the story? .**

**Sam: Sure! Go Freddork!**

**Freddie: *sigh* Well … the author of this story doesn't own the show iCarly or has any connection to any iCarly staffs or actors and actresses. This story was only made with her imagination and – please turn it a little right … **

**(Turn the white board)**

**Freddie: I can't read it!**

**Sam: Just say something!**

**Freddie: she only owns the story! Is that fine?**

**Me: Yes … :D thank you for helping out …**

**Freddie: It's fine!**

**(All of us): Enjoy the 1****st**** chapter of iGot a crazy feeling!**

* * *

Chapter1: iStart falling in love

NUMBER OF WORDS: 1440

* * *

sam's P.O.V:

it's a normal day at the set and as usual freddork is still a nerdy geek and carly is still carly (well yeah?) and here I am dying because of boredom.

"Hey guys! How about we make freddork -"I said. "No!" carly instantly answered. "Well I predicted that!" I said as I stare at Freddie. "What?" he said. "I'm just looking!" I protested. "How can Sam think of things that only I would do! It's so unfair! I mean Spencer can do it, right?" he said.

Then "I can't! I'm on a date with my magic meatball!" Spencer shouted from the kitchen which is also my favorite place located on the 1st floor of carly's house. "I thought you already threw that thing away!" Carly shouted to answer Spencer. "I can't! He brought me much good luck back then in seven grade which is the best year of my life and –"He shouted. "Okay we all know it!" Carly said with a TIRED-OF-HEARING-THAT face. "Now that was harsh Carly ..." I said. "Well do you wanna listen?" carly said. "Don't you dare to talk about that again Spencer" I shouted down the stairs. "Guess we're all tired of hearing the magic meatball story ..." Freddumb said. "You're totally right Freddork!"I agreed. "How come I always get stupid names?"Freddgeek protested. "What d'yah talking about Freddron?" I asked. "See!"He shouted. "Sam quit that?"Carly shouted. "I'm just asking Freddocin what he's talking about!"I shouted. "Don't call Freddie crazy names!"Carly shouted. "Well whatever!"I said. Now that was so protective! I mean Freddork; I meant Freddie is really a dork!

"Sam …"Carly said. "What now? Are you gonna tell me to back off again!"I shouted. I mean, if anyone chose a guy over their best friend, who the heck won't get mad! "Sam! At least look at me when I'm talking to you" Carly said. I turned around and "What now?" I said. "I'm sorry … I know you like teasing the guy you like but-"She said. Now that was insane! "Who the heck would like that stupid dork?" I shouted. I mean Freddork is so stupid, idiot, funny, and handsome! What the heck am I talking about? He's so not handsome and funny! It's so … confusing …

"Hey guys!" Freddork said. "What!"I shouted. "Yeah Freddie … what is it now?"Carly asked. "Look at this" Freddie said as he grabs something from his bag. And there it was! A unique Gallini pie! "Where did you get that Gallini pie?" I asked. Actually, I more like whined the question as I try to grab it from Freddork. He just won't give it to me! "Tell me how I look first …" Freddork said. I sighed; sometimes he's just so dorkish! "Okay … you so look so handsome and somehow like the smartest guy on earth!"I said grudgingly. He smirked. Dan-dan-dan! Wow. Why are butterflies warring in my stomach? I grabbed the most precious thing now that I want to have—Freddork. I mean Freddork's pie. I snatched it away.

"WAHAHAHAHA!" I laughed as loud as it can be. "You are such a dork, Freddork!" I said as I ran away, outside Carly's house. I knew Freddiot was runnin' after me, to grab his most regal pie away from me. Too bad, it's in my stomach, safe and sound.

Sam!"He cried. "Hahaha! Too good that he's a big slowpoke!" I said. Now to think of it, I like teasing Freddork … messing up with him gives me good time … can it be that what Carly says is true? But there's no way! No way that I'll fall for that geek! I can't understand it … but what I understand is that if I did fall for him, my friendship with Carly is gonna be destroyed … and I don't want that to happen.

Time quickly passes and it's already dark, and went back to Carly's house to shoot the latest iCarly episode. "Sam! What takes you so long?"Carly asked. "Maybe because she just stole my pie" Freddork whined like a baby. "Nah … I just had a good time walking down the street" I answered. I notice that Freddork turn his face away, very much of a baby, my mind suggested. So you'll fall for him now? Heart asked, MY heart asked? What the..? "Hello? Earth to Sam?" Carly snapped her fingers on my face. "Whoa, wait, what?" I stuttered. Did my mind and brain just talked to me? Whoa there, I must be crazier than I thought. "Okay, weird, way weird Sam" I whispered to myself. Carly and Freddie gave me weird faces. "Don't give me that face, Freddie or I'll bitch slap you hardcore" I threatened him. "Chill …" Carly said.

Carly shook her head. "'Kay Let's start filming" Freddie called out. "Yeah, before I blow my head" I said. "In 5, 4, 3, 2, 1" Freddork counted. "This is Sam!" I said. "And I'm Carly!" Carly followed. "And you're on iCarly! The only show on earth that helps solving the economic crisis" Carly said. "And prevents bad pimples, bad bad pimples!"I added. "So tonight will be having our …" Carly said. "Lasagna War!" we both shouted as I click my remote to make the clapping sounds. "And of course, we'll be hitting Freddork!" I said. "What the heck?" Freddie protested. "Come on Fredward Benson!" I teased him. "Don't call me Fredward!" He protested. "Sam!" Carly said. "Well guess we're not gonna hit geeks today …" I whispered. "But in the meanwhile please just enjoy this video from Gibby while he's trying to eat pasta using his nose! Enjoy!" Carly said. "That's gross …" I said. "Yeah … pretty much disgusting" Carly said. "But why did you cut the show?" I asked. "Well maybe because some girls just went and straddle across the line!" Freddork shouted. "What?" I asked. "You're really too much!" Freddork shouted. "What did I did to you?" I asked. "Everything! Your pranks, your jokes! They're all simply annoying!" Freddork shouted. "So you're saying that my whole existence is annoying" I angrily shouted. "Yeah, pretty much!" He answered back. That was harsh … so harsh that I feel like crying. "Well … From now on, I'll never talk to you or even notice you!" I said as I walked out of the room. "Sam!" Carly shouted. But I didn't even mind turning around.

* * *

Sam: We had a fight?

Freddie: Yeah … it seems normal

Carly: just wait for the next chapter!

Me: *Nod* I'll try my best to update next!

Carly: *smiles* Yup! Let's all support her!

Me: Mmmm! Ganbatte~

Sam: You speak Japanese

Me: studying …

Sam: I see …

(knock knock)

Sam: who's that?

Me: maybe my friend Marla! She's also a huge fan of iCarly

Carly: Well then let's all welcome her on the next update okay!

Sam: Next?

Me: yeah … just to let the thrill stay!

(All of us): BYE!


	2. Chapter 2 iDon't wanna fight

**Me: oh my! 2****nd**** chapter Is out!**

**Sam: yeah! So where's Marla?**

**Marla: here am I!**

**Freddie: So let's start the unbelievable love story between me and Sam**

**Carly: and again!**

**Marla: The author of this story doesn't own iCarly or has any connection with the staffs or so whatever associating the tv show. She only owns the story!**

**Me: Yes~**

**(ALL): let's start the 2****nd**** chapter iDon't wanna fight of iGot a crazy feeling! Enjoy!**

**

* * *

****Chapter 2: iDon't wanna fight**

SAM'S P.O.V.

"I don't like it" I murmured as I walk down the corridor.

School Again. Blechh! School is so much worse than eating a trashed pizza or maybe rotten eggs. I cringed at that thought. Maybe school was way better than eating rotten eggs. I remember the last time that I had ate rotten eggs. I was sick for a week; Care going or something early and Freddork visited me.

BUMP! WTFudge?

"Aren't you looking where you're going!" I shouted. "Sorry" He said. Then I notice that it was Gibby. He's carrying strange stuffs, more likely like unusual alien stuffs. "So what's cooking?" I asked. "There's this news that says that U.F.O will be coming soon!"He exclaimed. "Oh really" I murmured. "You're Right! And I was planning to invite Carly and Spencer to tag along!" He said. "Are you sure you wanna get Spencer coming along?" I teased him. "Of course I'm sure!" He answered. "Men … You don't know what I mean, right?" I asked. "Hehehe … Yeah, you're kinda right" Gibby answered. "Yeah, I did guess that" I said. "So, I'm saying that … you wanna take Carly on a date right?" I said. "What?" He shouted, it's noticeable that he's blushing hard. Dude, I wanna tease him more. "Well … guess so …"He answered. My god! If Freddie can be only like this! Wait … what trash I am saying! It's not like he's my boyfriend or anything! It can't be true that I like him, there's no way! "So … wanna tag along too?" Gibby asked me. "Sure!" I cheerfully answered; Gibby can be nice too … I didn't know that! And we end up laughing.

FREDDIE'S P.O.V:

I still can't take off Sam's face reaction in my mind because of what I said yesterday. It's like she's gonna cry. I'm so guilty; maybe I should apologize to her and make up with her. Then in the corner of my eyes, I saw Sam laughing with Gibby. I was so pissed off! It's like she's only messing up with me. Grrr! But … wait … why am I so mad?

SAM'S P.O.V:

I notice Freddie staring at me, it's like he's mad or something. Maybe because he just saw the face of his nemesis. Arggh! … Who am I? I feel like I'm a different person, worrying for fredwart is something only an insane Sam would do! And I'm not insane … but maybe a little bit crazy.

CARLY'S P.O.V.

I walk down the corridor seeing Freddie staring at Sam, but more likely than a scary stare or something … he's making the I'M-JEALOUS-YOU-KNOW face. "Freddie!" I called. "Carly?" He said as he turned around. "What are you doing?" I asked him. Of course, as a friend … "Well … I don't know" He answered. But I already know the answer! "Wanna pretend to be my boyfriend?" I asked. "What?" He shouted. "Just for tonight …" I said. "Well … okay" He answered. I'll definitely make Sam and Freddie realize their feelings tonight!

* * *

**CARLY: I'll be the cupid!**

**SAM: Uggh .. Carly as a cupid .. with the diaper and the arrows? GROSS ...**

**FREDDIE: seeing carly in that outfit .. i mean ... two piece? (IN MIND: PARADISE ...)**

**SAM: Damn you Freddie ...**

**FREDDIE: why?**

**ME: Sam can hear your mind ...**

**Marla: since when?**

**Sam: Just now ...**

**FREDDIW: how!**

**SAM: science dude ... science ...**


	3. Chapter 3 iSave him from detention

**SAM: CHAPTER 3 is out!**

**CARLY: YIPPIE!**

**FREDDIE: PARTY! PARTY! PARTY!**

**ME: hehe :]] again I don't own the show and ... *got hit by a flying lasagna on the head***

**Carly: SAM! FREDDIE!**

**Sam: Sorry!**

**Me: I only own the story ... *faints***

Chapter 3: iSave him from detention

Freddie's POV

Why did I feel so bothered by that? Why is it just seeing Sam flirt with Gibby makes me so mad! Why is it – "Bam". "Ouch!" I cried as I feel my head. I look up, there's totally nothing there. I look down, just pieces of broken vases that worth a million dollar – a million dollar vase? Oh god ... not only that I'll definitely got called for detention, but I might be also got kick out! What will I do? And I suppose to meet Carly soon. Stupid stupid Freddie! Now I know what Sam feels when she accidentally (well usually on purpose) broke the glass, and to think that I even used that to pissed her off. I sigh, should I make a run for it? What should I do! I sat down then grab my knees and buried my head on them. For god's sake! This is annoying!

Sam's POV

Why is Freddork sulking like ... well, like Freddork? What happened? From my location, I saw the pieces of the million dollar vase resting uncomfortably on Freddork's feet. Don't tell me he broke it? If somebody finds out about that ... they will surely kick Freddork out. Which is the thing that I will prevent. "Don't worry Freddie ... I'll carry it" I whispered, hoping that he will hear me ... that he will notice I care. Wait a minute— did I just said I care about him? Okay Sam, you're weirder than I thought.

Carly's POV

Why is Sam peeking like a super ninja? Don't tell me she stole another fried chicken from the cafeteria, please don't let it be! "Sam!" I called out. She almost jump because of shock. "Don't call for me like that Shay" she threatened me. "So what ya doing?" I asked her. "You're watching too much Phineas and Ferb lately huh?" She said. "Not me! It's Spencer!" I protested. Well ... if Spencer watch, then I don't have another choice, but to watch too. "Okay ... Relax Shay" She said. "But changing the topic, why are you here?" I asked her. "Ummm ... I'm waiting for the test answers" She answered. "Sam! I told you that cheating is bad" I lectured her. "Yeah ... Yeah ... I'll go now. See you Carly" She said as she bid goodbye. Suspicious Sam, that was a real suspicious Sam.

Sam's POV

I have to hurry to principal Franklin or else – Freddie has already turned himself in. Finally! I saw the door that I always hated, but now ... I'm so happy to see it. "Principal Franklin!" I shouted as I slam the door open. "Oh Samantha Joy Puckett" he said; "So? I don't think they reported you yet" He added. "I – I broke the million dollar vase of yours. And I'm totally regretting it so you can kick me out if you want" I told him. Even though it's hard, I have to do this, I have to be strong. Samantha Puckett never cries. But then tears started falling, so admitting something you never did is this scary huh? "Okay ... "He said. I gulped hard, I'm so nervous. "Meet me every day after school and clean my house for me for the whole week" He said. "Only for a week?" I questioned him, "I broke a million cost!" I added. "Your honesty Ms. Puckett cost more than a zillion dollar" He said as he pats me on the head. This time I can't stop myself from crying, I grab his shirt and ... "BLOW". "You shouldn't do that on other people's shirt" he murmured. "Okay ..." I answered. Maybe repenting my sins isn't that bad.

Freddie's POV

Great! Now Sam-jerk is late for the show. "I'm here!" Sam shouted. "Sam where did you go?" Carly asked. "somewhere ..." she said. "Can you please arrived on time!" I shouted. "Well ... I got punishment for a whole week!" She protested. "For what?" I asked her. "For ... stealing a fried chicken" She answered. Great! Now chicken girl will cause me a lot of trouble! "This is so stupid, if you can't attend the show ... should we search for your replacement?" I murmured. "Freddie!" Carly shouted. "Fine ... search for your stupid replacement!" Sam shouted as she slam the studio door. "I'm so disappointed in you Freddie" Carly said as she chases Sam. Now it's my fault! Well maybe it is my fault

**Sam: Now great! I just did something for the geek and yet I'm wrong!**

**Freddie: I admit that I'm wrong, right!**

**Carly: Stop it both of you!**

***spencer enters***

**Me: Spencer?**

**Carly: What are you doing here?**

**Spencer: Just to play my banjo! *plays his BANJO***

**ALL: SEE YOU NEXT TIME!**


	4. Chapter 4 iDon't want to move

CHAPTER 3: iDon't want to move

**SAM: What a weird title!**

**Carly: Yeah, it is ...**

**Me: I'll make you all cry ...**

**Carly: Why!**

**Me: Faro Freddie pagare per smoothies versare tutta la rete (I'll make Freddie pay for spilling smoothies all over the net)**

**Sam: Un altro tossicomane iCarly che continua a check-out , che FREDDIE distrutto! (Another iCarly addict who keeps on checking out , which FREDDIE destroyed!)**

**Carly: Stop speaking Italian!**

* * *

SAM'S P.O.V

"This is a violation! Ms. Puckett deserves to be kick out from this school!" Ms. Briggs shouted, deafening me- if a human's eardrum can burst out from the ears, mine already did. "But Ms. Puckett admitted her fault, such honesty - that only happens once in a forever, should be rewarded" Principal Franklin explained, and he's right ... I might never ever do this thing again. "I'm still here!" I shouted, as I flung my arms in front of my chest. "Yes, I know Ms. Puckett" Principal Franklin put on his serious, I'm-trying-my-best face. "Such rude manners! This kid should be out of this school!" Mr. Howard told the dark, tall guy. "Aren't you fired?" I asked him, sarcasm in my tone. "And all because of your stupid iCarly" He shouted. I stood up and clench my fist, "No one trash talk iCarly!" I shouted as I raise my fist, hitting the old man, making him stumble to the floor.

If you're wondering why I'm trying to explain, without VIOLENCE; is all because **Miss. Lauren Ackerman**, my totally NOT-LOVE-FREAK teacher, heard Principal Franklin's detention punishment for me. And now, they're totally messing me up!

I groaned, Finally! the stupid talk ended. Though it didn't end up my way, I'm moving. How can I tell Carly about this? How can I buy Chili at ITALY? How can I explain this Fred- Oh yeah, I quit iCarly ... I bet he already find a way fitting girl for that job; somebody girly, and touchy, and way Carlier than me.

"Sam!" I turn around revealing the running brunette. "Yo" I wave my hands at her. "What happened? I heard you were called again!" she question, more likely whining. I sigh, "Ah, need to go" I told her. "Where-?" "Chili store" I smirk at her as I dash away, leaving a dumbfounded Caly, rotten at the same hallway.

* * *

CARLY'S P.O.V

Sam's acting weiiird. Well, not as weird when she tried changing herself but- it's still, how do you say this ... NOT A NORMAL SAM? I groan, I need to fix up the date with Freddie; which is totally not in the schedule!

"Hey, Carly" I almost jump from the shock; I turn around revealing a topless Gibby. "Shirt?" I reminded him, "Nobody tells Gibby what to do, when Gibby don't know what to do!" he says. "OK -" "So, how about an alien hunting later, you, me, Spencer, Sam ..." "Freddie, please put Freddie on the list" I told him, this is going better than I expected. "Okay, Freddie. So?" "Sure ..." I told him as I give off my best Daffodil smile, I'm so lucky for having the daffodility in me! (If there's such word) "Yeah, sure" He uttered as he walks away. Is it just me? or this day is SOOOOOO weird.

But most of all, I should go home and ask for PLAYING BANJO, "SPENCER'S" permission for tonight- I just hope that he didn't sculpt strange stuffs from the junk yard.

"Spencer!" I called, seeing my brother lying on the floor. "What happened to you!" I shouted. "The rat ... there's a rat!" He freak out. I quickly jump on the couch, I hate rats! "Gross ... how the heck did it manage to enter our house!" I yelled. "Well, I took this really big box from the junkyard and it seems like it's their house" He told me as he crouch, looking under the couch. "Uwaah!-" "Gyaah! Where's the rat!" I covered my ears, which is stupid since it's not like rats will enter my ear and eat my brain out ... Eew~ "Eh? It's not the rat ... it's my long lost teddy bear ..." "then why did you shouted?" "Happiness?" He muttered. Oh dear brother ... I hope this day will be OK.


End file.
